notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kings of Gondor
The Kings of Gondor through Amandil claimed descent from the Lords of Andúnië, and from there to Silmariën and the Kings of Númenor. # Elendil, son of Amandil. He reigned titularly as High King from S.A. 3320 – 3441. His sons Isildur and Anárion were the co-rulers of Gondor itself (until Anárion's death in S.A. 3440) # Isildur officially ruled Gondor from S.A. 3441 – T.A. 2 # Meneldil fourth child and son of Anárion reigned Third Age 2 – 158 # Cemendur r. 158 – 238 # Eärendil r. 238 – 324 # Anardil r. 324 – 411 # Ostoher r. 411 – 491 # Rómendacil I (born Tarostar) r. 491 – 541 # Turambar r. 541 – 667 # Atanatar I r. 667 – 748 # Siriondil r. 748 – 840 # Tarannon Falastur r. 840 – 913. First of the Ship-Kings, died childless # Eärnil I r. 913 – 936. Nephew of Tarannon # Ciryandil r. 936 – 1015 # Hyarmendacil I (born Ciryaher) r. 1015 – 1149. Last of the Ship-Kings # Atanatar II Alcarin r. 1149 – 1226 # Narmacil I r. 1226 – 1294. Second childless King # Calmacil r. 1294 – 1304. Younger brother of Narmacil *Minalcar, son of Calmacil, ruled as Prince-regent from 1240 – 1304 # Rómendacil II (born Minalcar) in 1304, reigned 1304 – 1366 # Valacar r. 1366 – 1432 # Vinitharya, crowned as Eldacar reigned 1432 – 1437 # Castamir the Usurper usurped the throne during the Kin-strife in 1437, killed in 1447 Eldacar restored, r. 1447 – 1490 # Aldamir r. 1490 – 1540 # Hyarmendacil II (born Vinyarion) r. 1540 – 1621 # Minardil r. 1621 – 1634 # Telemnar r. 1634 – 1636. Died in the Great Plague with all his children. # Tarondor r. 1636 – 1798. Nephew of Telemnar # Telumehtar Umbardacil r. 1798 – 1850 # Narmacil II r. 1850 – 1856 # Calimehtar r. 1856 – 1936 # Ondoher r. 1936 – 1944. Died in battle with his two sons *Fíriel daughter of Ondoher might have been ruling Queen, but was passed by # Eärnil II r. 1945 – 2043. Was given the crown after a year of rule by the Steward Pelendur. A descendant of Telumehtar Umbardacil # Eärnur r. 2043 – c. 2050. Last King of Gondor before the Reign of the Stewards. Was probably murdered by the Witch-king. # Elessar r. T.A. 3019 – Fo.A. 120, was the first high king of the Reunited Kingdom # Eldarion r. Fo.A. 120 – ? see: *Telcontari Elendil was the first King of Arnor and was succeeded by Isildur. Elendil ruled over both realms as High King of the Dúnedain-in-exile Isildur succeeded as High King as well upon his father's death. Isildur committed Gondor to the rule of Meneldil the son of Anarion as sole King of Gondor, but Isildur's royalty in the South-realm remained, as his line was by right High King over both Arnor and Gondor, though after Isildur's death, the realms were split. Isildur's heirs ruled Arnor and Anárion's heirs ruled Gondor. Eärnur was taken in Minas Morgul and never seen again, and the Kingdom of Gondor was ruled by a succession of Stewards until the restoration of the line of Kings with Elessar (Aragorn), the first king of the Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor. Category:Dunedain Category:Gondor Category:Title Category:Lore